


Expensive

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Under your spell', Alternative universe- Magic, Elemental Magic, Greg and Mycroft have an adopted child, Inktober 2018, M/M, Mages, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Random - Freeform, World of the Magi, do not copy to another site, established universe, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: John decides the time has come to propose to Sherlock and ropes Greg and Mycroft in to help him. Will Sherlock say yes? (You can probably guess what is going to happen).





	Expensive

Grinning to himself John pulled a small black box from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal the diamond ring nestling inside it. He had been preparing for this moment for so long that it seemed incredible it had finally arrived. Already he could feel himself beginning to shake with anticipation. After everything that had happened and everything they had gone through John figured it was time they had some happiness in their lives. 

Mycroft had been overjoyed when John had gone to him to ask for his permission. "I was wondering when you'd finally get round to asking him. It's about time you made it official!" Mycroft cried. 

John shook his head in amusement. This was coming from the Magi who had yet to ask his own Mate out. When John pointed this out Mycroft shrugged and said it was different for a Magi/human couple. Apparently a number of rituals were involved and Mycroft had not got round to scheduling them yet. 

Permission gained all John had to do then was to pick a date and plan how he was going to do it. Knowing Sherlock hated public spectacles he had decided to do it in the flat, at first intending for it just to be him and Sherlock. This was until Mycroft had insisted he wanted to be there to see the look on his little brother's face. This of course meant that Greg wanted to be invited as well, bringing the number of people in the know to three. It was amazing it had remained a secret really. 

Finally, after much deliberation and planning, they had settled on an evening dinner party while Mrs Hudson babysat Rose and Chip to prevent them from accidentally blurting out the surprise. Rose was still learning about the importance of keeping secrets. 

Now the evening was here and, in a little under five minutes, John would walk into the living room and present the ring to Sherlock before Greg dished out the dessert course. He was reasonably sure Sherlock would say yes but there was still that faint niggling doubt at the back of his mind. What if Sherlock did say no? Well, he was about to find out. Taking a deep breath John slipped the ring box into his pocket, glancing over at Greg to make sure he was ready, before he slowly walked into the living room. 

When Mycroft saw him coming he grinned and stopped talking, reaching out to lightly grip Sherlock's shoulder. 

His youngeer brother stared at him. "What by earth are you doing..." He said, his voice trailing off mid-sentence when John got down on one knee before him and held out the ring box in a hand that was shaking ever so slightly. Sherlock's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. 

John cleared his throat. "I've wanted to ask you this for a while but a lot happened in the previous year and it just never felt like the right time. There were even times when I wasn't sure we were going to make it. But we survived and I am incredibly grateful because it means I finally get to ask you this question," He paused and flipped the box open to reveal the ring inside, "Sherlock, will you marry me?" 

For a moment that seemed to stretch out forever Sherlock was silent as he found himself briefly overwelmed by emotion. He could tell by the looks on Mycroft and Greg's faces that they had known about this all along. When he was sure he wasn't about to start crying Sherlock turned back to John, noticing the love and hope shining from the electricity Magi's eyes. Unable to contain it a smile spread across Sherlock's face as he said the one word John had been waiting to hear. "Yes." 

Blinking rapidly against a sudden wave of tears John slipped the ring onto Sherlock's finger, flung his arms around the earth Magi's neck and kissed him deeply. 

Laughing Mycroft and Greg cheered and clapped, both of them enjoying the moment and the fact that two people close to them had managed to find happiness together. Mycroft glanced sideways at Greg and, upon seeing the joy shining from his eyes, swore to himself he would schedule the rituals for next week. Why were they wasting time when the two of them had almost died? They should be celebrating and enjoying every moment. 

Letting out a sigh Mycroft turned his attention back to John and Sherlock to find his little brother admiring the ring while a proud and obviously tear choked John looked on with a fond expression. It would be nice having John as part of the family. 

Mycroft's smile grew a little wider as a thought came to him. Rose was going to look so sweet as a bridesmaid and he couldn't wait to see Mrs Hudson's reaction when she saw the ring. After everything they had gone through they all deserved a little bit of happiness. One thing was certain, it would definitely be a wedding to remember- Magi weddings always were. 


End file.
